


Hotel Nights

by ijustsit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: :), Early Days, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, and time is vague, but time advances?, i'll update tags as i go if that's cool, it's a big ole melted marshmallow of a fic, soft, the entire thing is set within the grounds of various hotels, very soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustsit/pseuds/ijustsit
Summary: Given the choice between a new city or another night in a crappy hotel with Tyler, Josh would always choose the hotel.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so RIGHT OFF THE BAT i just wanna say right here that i am so thankful for my beta readers and friends, trina and megan, for putting up with my spammy insanity and helping me make this what it is! 
> 
> this is a work in progress; my current plan/hope is to update weekly! we will see if that happens, of course. i hope you like it :)

The door creaked as it was pushed open, a musty smell immediately hitting Josh in the face. He followed his bandmate inside, dropping his bags by the left nightstand. Stage left, bed left. His side was simply the left. 

“Geez, this place reeks,” Tyler said, waving his hand in front of his face. Josh moved his attention to the air conditioning unit below the window, altering some settings until he heard it click on. 

“Hopefully some air movement will make it smell a little better soon,” Josh replied. 

Tyler nodded. “Yeah, hopefully. Hey, you want first shower?”

“Nah, you go ahead. I’ll get ice and stuff. Besides, maybe it’ll stop smelling so musty even sooner if  _ you  _ smell better,” he teased, a sly smile on his face. 

“Screw you, man!”

“You wish!” Josh laughed, grabbing the ice bucket and a key, heading out of the room. 

The door slammed shut behind him, and Josh winced an internal apology to any of their slumbering neighbors. He walked down the hall aimlessly, not searching for ice as much as he was trying to give Tyler some personal time in the bathroom. 

Josh was on tour with his best friend, and tonight was one of their hotel nights. It was a dumpy motel, truthfully, but a) it remained stationary at all hours, b) there was running water, and c) there was an endless supply of washcloths. The band and crew being made up largely of men in their early twenties, private nights with washcloths and water were a luxury no matter how nice the hotel itself or how musty its scent.

At this particular establishment, each room led directly to the outside. His and Tyler’s shared room was on the second floor, so he had a slightly elevated view of the scenic parking lot and trees in medians. Josh continued his wandering and found the staple ice machine shortly thereafter. He took his time getting the little plastic bag inside the bucket and filling it up, tossing a few pieces in his mouth as he worked his way back to the room.

Josh did a few laps back and forth from the machine, finally pausing outside the room for a minute. He couldn’t hear whether water was running over the sound of the old AC unit, so he threw caution to the wind and headed inside. Tyler was already in basketball shorts, toweling his hair off roughly. “Hey man,” Josh greeted. “Nice shower?”

“Yeah, the water pressure’s not too bad. Sorry in advance if I took all the hot water.”

“S’all good,” Josh replied, placing the ice back on the tray next to the cups. “You all done in there or is it cool if I go?”

“Go for it!”

Josh grabbed his toiletry bag and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed a towel and washcloth, slinging them over the shower rod. He turned the water on and tested it on his hands. Lukewarm at best, but he didn’t mind. Just a couple hours ago he would’ve killed for an ice-cold shower so the drummer wouldn’t be complaining now. He showered quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom. 

“That was fast,” Tyler quipped. 

“Someone didn’t leave me much hot water,” Josh teased. “But it’s fine; don’t worry.” He unzipped his suitcase, looking for a clean t-shirt. 

Tyler laughed. “It was a good show tonight.” 

Josh nodded before pulling the t-shirt over his head. “It was. They responded well to Anathema, I thought.”

“Mhm.” Tyler yawned. 

“Tired?”

“Yep,” he replied through another yawn. 

Josh crawled into bed next to his friend, pulling the covers over him. “Go to sleep then, silly. We can talk more tomorrow.” He switched his lamp off.

Josh listened as Tyler’s breathing changed, slowing down steadily. He normally didn’t sleep till the singer did, not because he felt like he had to stay up, but because he just didn’t sleep well until he knew his friend’s mind was resting for a little while. Once he was sure Tyler was asleep, he drifted off shortly after. 

It was a good show that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was chapter one :) i hope you liked it!  
> im ijustsit on tumblr. feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the formatting on this is weird, I apologize. My laptop is currently being repaired so I’m posting from my phone. AHH.

If Josh was a furnace, Tyler was one of those space heaters that a lot of college kids use. Small and inconspicuous, but packing a whole lot of power. Josh didn’t mind sharing a bed with his bandmate but he was pretty sure if he didn’t get some cold air and fast, he might actually die.

Granted, it didn’t help that as the tour went on and they got used to sharing a bed, Tyler also seemed to have unconsciously gotten used to sharing - or lacking - personal space. It wasn’t at all uncommon for Josh to wake up to a head tucked against his chest, or knees pulled close to his own. Despite the fact that this typically led to Josh waking up drenched in sweat, he couldn’t find it in him to push Tyler away or wake him up. It meant a lot to him that Tyler trusted him this completely, even in sleep.

Or maybe he was reading into it too much.

On this particular night, Tyler was sprawled all over the place, a leg on top of Josh and an arm strewn across his chest. Josh sighed quietly, carefully extracting himself from the entanglement. He slowly got up and winced when his weight forced a creak in the old hotel’s floor. Using his phone for a light, he located the ice bucket filled mostly with water - ice was sort of his forté - and made for the door.

A short walk in a cool hallway and a plastic cup of ice water later, and Josh was totally awake. Normally, he slept through the night, but he’d been worrying lately. It had been starting to feel like they were stalling - the band wasn’t making much growth, and while it was far from about money, they sort-of needed it to pay for things like gas and food. The funds were starting to dip and as a result, Josh’s anxiety was rising. Between that and the hot thing in the bed - not that Tyler was hot, just, you know, warm - Josh was spending more and more of the night hours awake, even at hotels.

If you knew the duo, you’d expect Tyler to be the one spending time stressing and obsessing over the minute details of stats and dollars. Yet somehow, Josh couldn’t figure out how, Tyler had this overwhelming pool of optimism stored in him about this project. For every show that lacked numbers, Tyler made up for in enthusiasm. He was convinced that someday, this would be but a story for interviews. “Van days,” he’d say. “Someday we’ll talk about our van days.”

Josh believed in his best friend, so he could only hope he was right.

-

He was right. Josh couldn’t believe it, staring at the photo Tyler was showing him of the pair standing on stage at the Newport Music Hall, a seemingly endless sea of waving arms and bright eyes behind them.

Their van days were far from over, but it seemed that more than a few switches had flipped and their hard work was finally paying off.

“Wow,” Josh said, resting his chin on Tyler’s shoulder familiarly.

“We did that,” the singer responded breathlessly. “I mean, we did that.”

“We did that,” he echoed.

“I mean, do you know what this means?” Tyler said eagerly. He flipped through a few more photos, of Josh hitting drums and him caught in midair above the stage. “If we have this many people here supporting us, and they each tell a friend, and they tell a friend, and-”

“I know. I know.” And he did - it seemed as though Tyler’s pool of optimism was bubbling over and trickling into Josh’s; he finally was starting to feel what Tyler must have been feeling all along. He sat back. “We could do this.”

Tyler turned to face him. “Josh,” he said, eyes sparkling. “We already are.”

Josh flopped onto his back, his glee turning into laughter. “Oh my god. Oh my GOD, Tyler, we’re doing this!”

“We’re doing it!”

Every show with Tyler was amazing - even the bad ones - but that sold-out night at the Newport had been like nothing else. Seeing their friends, their family, and people they’d seen supporting them for months on Facebook gave Josh all the energy he could ever ask for to keep moving, keep pushing forward. He replayed the night throughout his head, and it would be seen as a supercut except every moment from the show could easily make it onto such a highlight reel. Josh barely registered it as Tyler laid down next to him, easily curling up beside him.

“Thank you,” Tyler whispered.

“For what?”

“Just… all of this,” Tyler said, gesturing limply into the air, letting his hand drop on Josh’s chest.

Josh smiled warmly down at the boy. “We’re in this together, Ty. Always.” And for the first night in a while, they both slept straight through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :) i know the chapters are kinda short, and maybe this is a little dry, but the whole idea is it’s all in a hotel. i swear more interesting things happen too, and soon! ok. love you all.   
> i’m on tumblr at ijustsit :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is wednesday, my dudes :) i like this one. hope you do too. :)

“I COME WITH GOODS!” Tyler yelled dramatically, dropping rice krispy treats and doritos and potato chips and candy bars all around Josh, who was already starfishing on the bed. 

“You’re burying me, dude!” Josh laughed. He snagged a pack of cheetos, ripping them open and chowing down. “Oh, did you get any drinks?”  
“‘Did I get drinks,’” Tyler parroted. “Obviously. They didn’t have Redbull, unfortunately, but rules are rules.” He handed Josh a bottle of Pepsi and grabbed a Snickers bar for himself. 

They were in some podunk hotel near the small venue they’d just played, keeping up with what was quickly becoming a tradition of spending hotel nights watching movies and eating junk food from the hotel vending machines. The rules were simple: the only snacks allowed were ones directly from the vending machines. No room service; no Taco Bell runs. If they were doing a movie night, they were committing fully. No texting Mark down the hall to beg him to go grab coffee, or even making coffee in their own room. Vending. Machines. Only.

“So what are we watching tonight?” Tyler asked with his mouth full.

“Gross, man, you’re getting peanut fumes all over me!” Josh waved his hand in front of his face; Tyler responded by breathing open-mouthed all over him. He laughed. “The only things I could find that are on tonight are The Notebook and Hotel for Dogs.”

Tyler turned this over in his mind. “Well, I’m not really in the mood for a horror movie tonight,” he decided.

Josh looked at him quizzically. “Did I mention a horror movie…?”

“Hotel for Dogs, hello?” Tyler said, looking at Josh like it were simple math. 2+2=4 and all that.

Josh bust out laughing. “Tyler, that’s a kid’s movie.”

“They make horror movies for kids now?” 

“It’s not a horror movie, Ty!” Josh wheezed. “God, I’m gonna need my inhaler! Too much!”

“You don’t have asthma,” Tyler said, broken out of his Horror Movie Trance.

Josh cocked his head at Tyler. “Oh, I thought we were just saying things that aren’t true. Like that Hotel for Dogs is a horror movie.”

“I hate you, you know,” Tyler pouted, throwing a bag of Doritos at the jerk.

Josh just made a face at Tyler, scrunching his nose up and being overall adorable. “Do you?”

“No, but I do hate dogs, or at the very least am afraid of them, and we are currently in a hotel, so that movie is a recipe for bad nightmares for me,” he continued to pout.

“I’ll protect you with my arms and sheer will,” Josh puffed his chest up.

“Please, you’re a big puppy and you know it,” Tyler giggled, grabbing the remote and finding the channel that was playing the emotional Nicholas Sparks movie. 

“Don’t make me wipe my Cheeto-dusty fingers on you.” Josh wiggled his orange-tinted fingers menacingly, raising his eyebrows.

Tyler just gave him a serious look. “Excuse me, sir, the movie is starting? Please show a little respect?”  
Josh stared his best friend dead in the eyes as he grabbed the bag of Doritos thrown at him earlier, crinkling the cellophane as obnoxiously as possible. He slowly pulled the edges of the bag apart, reaching his hand as deep as the single-serving bag would allow, making sure to hit every inch of plastic and chip possible. Tyler rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile that largely mirrored Josh’s own taunting smirk. “I really do hate you, you know.”

The drummer simply grinned at Tyler, whose attention was already on the movie. “I know.”

-

A few more tears than he’d like to admit later, Tyler had fallen asleep comfortably but woke only a few hours later to find himself pressed against none other than Josh Dun. Um. Oops.

“Josh… Josh! Wake up!” Tyler hissed, not sure why he was lowering his voice when his intention was to  _ wake  _ the boy next to him. He tried to scootch backwards, but was trapped by a heavy arm. And he was  _ hot.  _ “Dude, you’re like  _ drenched  _ in sweat, wake  _ UP!” _

“Whaaa?” Josh said, and the actual physical weight on Tyler moved up to rub Josh’s eyes. Tyler took the opportunity to slide away. 

“You need to like, I don’t know, take your shirt off or something; you’re SWEATING,” Tyler rambled. “Good lord almighty.”

“Are you asking me to strip, Tyler?” Josh said in a playfully-suggestive voice.

“GOD, no! I just - you’re - like, SWEATING!” 

Josh laughed quietly, sleep still in his voice. He pulled his admittedly damp t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. “To be fair,” he said. “I was only sweating because a certain furnace was sleeping all over me.”

Tyler flushed. “Uh… oops?”

“It’s fine,” Josh said quickly. “I don’t mind. Happens a lot, actually.”

“It does?” Tyler asked. 

Josh breathed deeply, not sighing, just breathing. He lay back down. “Yeah, I mean. I don’t know. I guess between van nights and hotel nights we’ve kinda gotten used to sharing a bed and you know how you are and so I guess you just kinda… cuddle against me when you sleep sometimes? I mean you’re warm as all get-out but otherwise I don’t really mind, honestly.”

Tyler nodded thoughtfully, then paused. “Wait, what do you mean ‘you know how you are’?” 

“Oh, I uh. You know. Like all small and stuff.”

“I’m  _ small? _ ” Tyler huffed.

“Not like, you know,  _ small.  _ But just. God Tyler, I don’t know. It’s like 5am. My brain isn’t functioning yet,” Josh said, scratching at his curls. “You’re like, all big and stuff during the day doing shows and stuff but once it’s bedtime you relax and are just. Like. Small and cuddly.”

“Hmm,” Tyler said. “Interesting.”

“But it’s fine; seriously. Now I’m tired, it’s late - or early - whatever you wanna call it. Can we sleep, now that I’m sufficiently undressed and all? I’ll even let you cuddle me again.”

Tyler gave a small smile - ugh, small - and responded, “Tomorrow night? I will take you up on it. But right now, I’m gonna focus on not getting heat stroke and go back to sleep.”

Josh chuckled sleepily. “Sounds like a plan. Goodnight, Tyler.”

“Goodnight, Josh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three; there ya have it. comment, send asks to me at ijustsit on tumblr, whatevs. i like feedback and i like your faces. :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! I am so, so, so very sorry that this is so massively overdue. I’ve had this and more chapters written for a while but something about the idea of posting just felt daunting and scary and it was easier not to. But I love what I’ve written and I want you to love it too. I might not stick to an exact schedule of posting because I have enough other calendars and schedules to follow, and I want this to stay fun and not feel like a chore. Anyways. 
> 
> Also, I’m posting this from my phone so I apologize if formatting is weird!

This evening, Tyler was lost in his own world with big headphones and a small keyboard. Something had hit him, about halfway to their current destination, and he’d spoken as few words as possible since. They’d parked at the hotel, Josh checked them in, and Tyler looked up maybe twice on their way to the room. Now, Josh was laying on his stomach on the bed, hands propping up his head as he alternated between scrolling on twitter and studying the boy in front of him.  
Tyler’s creation process was never the same. Sometimes it was scribbles and furious paper-throwing; other times it was a lot of staring at the wall. Tonight’s theme was ‘press a few keys, click play, sit back and look thoughtful, rinse, and repeat’.   
The drummer couldn’t pretend to understand it - couldn’t pretend his process of mixing kicks with snares and crashes was the same as Tyler writing words that would be sung back to them, possibly soon. Their next album was already in the works; the first after signing with their new label. Coincidentally, Tyler was spending more and more time writing - in the van, outside of venues, and in hotel rooms. Some might question Tyler’s intentions, say he was only forcing more lyrics out to meet the demands of the label. But Josh knew that was the opposite of the case - just like those empty bars and clubs from a few months back encouraged Tyler’s passion for the project, so did the idea that all of this work wasn’t for nothing - that a label wanted to produce what it was he had to say.  
Tyler hummed a little bit and Josh flicked his eyes in that direction to see the artist swaying his head, just slightly, fully invested in whatever he was working on. Sometimes Tyler would get to a point, mostly when he was creating musically, and excitedly show Josh what he had done. Tonight seemed to be a night more focused on the lyrical aspect, and the mixing of the two. Those nights were more personal for Tyler.  
Josh quietly got up from the bed, moving to the bathroom to shower quickly and hopefully get some sleep. Chances were, Tyler would be up late, too tired for a driving shift in the morning; it was on Josh to make sure at least one of the members of their rag-tag team was up to the task.  
He turned the water on, fairly hot, and stepped in soundlessly. Sudsing up, rinsing off, standing and basking in the warmth for a while. No music, no stream of thoughts in his mind. It was as though when Tyler’s mind was busy racing in the other room, Josh’s stopped completely, as if trying to tell Tyler’s mind ‘here, have my energy. You need it more.’  
When he was at least passably dry, he got dressed and got in bed. Josh shifted carefully onto his left side, just watching Tyler as he fell asleep. Eventually his eyes closed and his consciousness slipped away.  
That is, until the keyboard was put away, the headphone cords wrapped up, and the lamp clicked off. Until Tyler pulled himself into the bed and curled up next to Josh, small, so small. Josh instinctively reached for Tyler and felt wetness on his cheeks. He wordlessly wiped them away, and Tyler moved closer to Josh, breathing a sigh of relief, taken under by sleep.  
-  
Josh was shaken awake the next morning by two twinkling eyes and a crooked grin. “Race you to the continental breakfast,” the grin said, and Tyler moved away quickly.  
Josh sat up, his brain still about six seconds behind, till he realized Tyler had challenged him to a race and he was about to lose if he didn’t get a move on.   
He got out of bed, grabbing the first shirt and shorts he could find. “This isn’t fair, Ty!! You always sleep fully clothed! I’m already set back!”  
“Sounds like something a loser would say,” Tyler smirked. Josh laughed and lunged for him but Tyler ducked out from under his grasp and darted for the door. He flung it open and ran out into the hallway, Josh a few seconds behind.  
Josh saw him halfway down the hall waiting for the elevator, looking devilish. Josh calculated his choices quickly: run for the elevator and risk Tyler getting in and closing the doors before he could get there, or go for the stairs. They were on the third floor, but Josh figured the stairs were his best bet.   
He wished he could have captured the moment Tyler realized what he was doing - that he’d read Tyler’s mind, seen through the thinly veiled plan. But alas, time was precious and Josh had a race to win.   
He all but threw himself down the stairs, panting when he got to the bottom and thanking his lucky stars he hadn’t fallen and broken something. Scanning the hall quickly, he located the scent of bacon - and a sign that pointed out which way the breakfast was. Josh scurried down that way, narrowly avoiding running into a less-than-amused middle-aged man. He heard the tell-tale ding of the elevator ahead and ducked into the sprint harder, huffing heavily.   
Tyler stepped out of the elevator at the exact moment Josh passed it, and grabbed his arm quickly, pulling him out of his sprint. Josh panted and glared at Tyler but couldn’t hold the stare for long; in moments, the two were both out of breath with laughter. 

“So, that song I was working on last night,” Tyler said once they were seated, between bites of scrambled eggs. He continued when Josh nodded. “I don’t know. I have a feeling about it. I think it’s gonna be a big one.”  
“Like a number one hit or…” Josh said.  
“No, no,” he waved his fork around. “Not like that. More… for us. For our fans. One of those staple songs in our discography.”  
“A song we’ll play for a tour here and there but get begged to play whenever we aren’t playing it?” Josh asked thoughtfully.  
“Exactly!”  
“What’s it called?”  
Tyler bit his lip. “I’m not sure yet,” he said. “But I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”  
The conversation continued easily, with Tyler doing most of the talking, and Josh sitting back, listening and marvelling at how different the boy in front of him was from last night - how his songwriting was truly a vessel for the bad thoughts, the bad feelings to leave his body and let him be okay again.  
Josh couldn’t love songwriting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any thoughts and feedbacks in the comments or come talk to me on ijustsit on tumblr!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see! I am sorry I have been absolutely ass about posting but also, better late than never / I make the rules so is this even late? Apologies that it's a sort of short chapter, but as we've established, short chapters are sort of my forté.
> 
> Anyways, I do have more than this written, but I never wanna post EVERYTHING I have written for it until it's done. Maybe that's weird. I'm rambling.
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

“Alright, so we have you in room 331; two queen-sized beds and a bathroom. Sound right?”

“Yep, sounds good,” Josh confirmed, shifting his duffle bag on his shoulder. He went to hand the hotel clerk the band’s card, then paused. “Wait, did you say  _ two  _ beds?”

“Correct. Is there a problem with that?”

Josh glanced over his shoulder at Tyler, who was waiting near the elevators with his own bags and raised his eyebrows at Josh questioningly. He shook his head. “Uhh, no,” he said, turning back. “There’s no problem with that.” The clerk nodded and continued giving Josh the spiel about continental breakfasts and wifi passwords, but Josh was only half-listening. Should he tell - warn - Tyler that they had two beds now? Was that weird? Would Tyler even notice? Would he be excited? If it was a  _ warning  _ then what did that mean for them? He forced these thoughts out of his head, accepting the keycards from the woman with a smile.

“Everything okay?” Tyler asked as Josh shuffled over, only slightly struggling with his bags.

“Yup,” he said. The elevator arrived and they got inside, Josh hitting the button for the third floor. “We’re heading to room 331”

They were quiet on the way up, Tyler comfortably so, but Josh questioning what he should be doing. He knew his opportunity to say something was running out and by the time he’d resigned himself to simply mentioning it, they were already walking down the hall towards their room. Josh swiped the magnetic strip and opened the door.

They walked inside and Tyler pushed past him, preparing to throw himself on the bed as always. Josh saw the moment it clicked in the singer’s head: that there were two beds. “Oh…” Tyler said.

“Uh, yeah,” Josh set his bag on the small desk, scratching at his head absentmindedly. “So, I guess we have two beds now.”

“Ah.” They were quiet. “I mean, that’s cool. Guess that means we’re moving in the right direction, right?” 

Josh bit his lip. “Yeah,” he said, lacking enthusiasm. The right direction. Something like that. “So, I guess I’ll take the left bed. Ya know. Stage left and all that jazz.”

His best friend gave him a small smile. “Stage left,” he repeated. “Hey, you’re right. We have always slept that way, haven’t we?”

“Pretty much,” Josh laughed a little. 

Tyler grinned and dropped his bags on his bed. “Hey, you know what this calls for?”

“Taco Bell?”

“I saw one about two streets back on our way here,” Tyler dished.

“You’re  _ always  _ looking for a Taco Bell, aren’t you?”

“We Taco Bell fanatics prefer the term ‘scouting’,” Tyler responded, giving Josh a wink. Josh blushed despite himself at the gesture. 

“Well? What are we waiting for?” Josh teased. He checked to make sure he had a room card, tossed the car keys to Tyler, and set his mind on cheap fast food.

-

Josh was munching hungrily on his cheesy gordita crunch, only half-attempting not to make a huge mess. Every bite was a little bit of heaven in his mouth and he expressed as much vocally. “Geez, Josh,” his friend said. “The way you’re eating that thing is borderline pornographic.”

He choked on his bite. “Um, what?!” 

“Seriously, should I give you guys a little alone time?” Tyler laughed, wiggling his eyebrows tauntingly. Josh only rolled his eyes at him.

“It’s not my fault you ate your entire order in the five minutes it took me to drive us back here,” Josh retorted after recovering. He took another bite, giving a louder-than-necessary moan just to tease Tyler. Tease in a totally platonic way, of course. Not, like, sexually tease.

Tyler just groaned. “You two are disgusting!”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if I offered you a bite!” His best friend’s eyes widened with excitement. “Unfortunately for you, Mr. Joseph, I won’t be doing that.”

“Ughhh,” dramaticized Tyler as he threw himself down on his bed. “You’re out of the band, Josh, I swear.”

In response, Josh stuffed the last part of his gordita into his mouth, attempting to moan around it. He realized the bite was a bit larger than he had anticipated, and he attempted to hide that fact from Tyler, who turned his head toward Josh at the sound of his muffled cough.

“In a little over your head there, Dun?” Tyler smirked. Josh shook his head, a few tears leaking out of his eyes. He finally mushed it up enough and forcefully swallowed the lump.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Josh said maybe a  _ bit  _ too suggestively. But Tyler didn’t seem to notice, so Josh just shrugged it off as he cleaned up the trash from their dinner.

The rest of the night they spent light-heartedly chatting about the show, life, and other things in between. And later, when the lights were out and the room was quiet, if it took Josh a little longer to fall asleep without a leg tossed over his, he wouldn’t be admitting it to Tyler any time soon; and if Tyler found it harder to sleep without someone to cuddle against, he certainly didn’t say so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. I'm ijustsit on tumblr and IJUSTSlT on twitter :) 
> 
> (ps I don't know why but whenever people comment nice stuff on my fics I feel the need to be like THANKS BUT I KNOW IT SUCKS but I'm going to make an effort NOT to anyways thank you for reading) :)


End file.
